Domesticated animals, such as dogs, require regular exercise, which is often accomplished by walking with the animal's owner. While walking with their pet, it is necessary for the owner of the pet to be able to control their pet. The ability of the owner to control their pet is important, not only to prevent the pet from running away or endangering others, but also to protect the animal. This is especially the case in urban environments we common vehicle traffic. Leashes are commonly used to provide an owner with the ability to control or restrain their pet, while still providing a sufficient amount of freedom of movement by the animal.